Lost
by karencow
Summary: Shun and Fabia is dating...Alice who still had feelings for Shun cries all night...but suddenly Alice grandfather disappears and she gets confuse PS:Originally the 2nd chap of "Im In Love With You"


_**Well this one was actually my FIRST draft of Story about a girl chapter 2 but then I THOUGHT IT WAS BAD AND DIDN'T REALATE TO THE FIRST CHAP but then again the one I posted didn't either T_T**_

_**But then again I thought this would be a nice story…plus I like what Shun said *hearts all over* anyway ENJOY!**_

_**I Do NOT own Bakugan and the corresponding characters of it. If I did…I won't be writing here ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

As Alice woke up the next morning, her eyes burned.

"_Why do I cry all the time?" _She asked herself and sighed afterwards knowing the answer to that question.

Alice suddenly smiles to herself, knowing that today she could see Shun even though he is dating Fabia.

"Alice? Are you awake?" The girl's grandfather asked behind her door.

"Yes, Grandfather…I'll be down in a sec" She replied with her sweet voice.

Alice did her morning routine and went to Runo's café after she said good-bye to her grandfather.

"Runo?" Alice head popped out of the door. She scanned the café until her eyes met with Shun's she blushed lightly. She pushed the door and walked to the table where Shun was seating with Fabia his arm around her neck and the others seating uncomfortably beside or in front of them.

"Um…where is Runo?" Alice asked

"Oh, Runo? She's with Dan… in the uh…kitchen" Julie replied giggling. I stared at her uncomfortably,

"DAN, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BOY-FRIEND!" Runo's voice yelled as if there was no wall in between them. Alice sighed and face palmed herself.

"Runo, I'm sorry god!" Dan burst out of the kitchen doors.

"You-" Runo was cut off by Alice.

"Runo calm down!" She told the blue haired girl who was holding a pan on her hand.

"Alice! Don't you dare stop me!" She yelled with fury

"But if I don't you'll kill Dan!" Alice exclaimed. Runo sighed

"I'm calm…"She states. Alice eyed the pan still on her hands. Runo noticed and then she just dropped it.

"See?" Alice toke the pan and put it back in the kitchen.

_**In the kitchen…**_

After Alice returned the pan she sighed and leaned on the near-by wall. The doors then opened revealing Shun.

"Oh, Shun…What are you doing here?" Alice asked her heart pumping louder every second. I mean she's alone with Shun…Her Crush!

"Oh…I…Uh…was checking up on you!" He answered nervously.

"I…see…" Alice replied sadly and then added

"Well…I'm fine you should go back to Fabia!" Suddenly Shun's fist was against the wall. Alice jumped, shocked at his action.

"S-shun, are you okay?" She asked as she ran to him.

She stood in front of him...but Shun's head was looking down on the floor. Alice sighed and then toke the hand Shun used to punch the wall. She stared at his hand on top of hers. She rubbed her other hand on his fist.

"Does it hurt?" Alice asked softly but she didn't get an answer.

"You…don't get it…"Shun murmured

"I don't get what?" Alice asked still holding his hand. She was actually blushing bright red. Shun pinned Alice on the wall. Alice was shock, her face was red and her heart was beating so loudly.

"I don't like Fabia as much as I like you" He whispered. Alice was about to reply but someone interrupted her but then again she never started.

"ALICE, SHUN what are you doing in there?" Runo asked-yelled and in the background Julie was giggling and saying "Maybe making out!" and Fabia growling loudly plus saying "I trust Shunie!"

"We…should go!" Alice pushed Shun while hiding her face from him.

"Yeah…"He mumbles.

As they went out Alice notice Klaus there she stared at him.

"I, see you miss me" Klaus said posing some ridiculous pose of his. Alice only stared, probably glued to the floor because of his ridiculous pose.

"…What are you doing here?" She asked still staring, shock that he's here.

"Well…I need help…" He said staring at her seriously.

"In…what?" She asked not moving an inch. Klaus was about to reply but someone beat him to it.

"Are you two dating?" Fabia asked

"I wish…" Shun and Klaus said in unison. Runo and Julie eyed Shun suspiciously. Fabia was murmuring "I trust him" repeatedly

"It's…about "IT" " Klaus stared at Alice…ignoring Shun's reply to his girlfriend.

"You…mean the thing grandfather…" She stopped. She felt a lump behind her throat.

"Yeah…and…Alice" Klaus then felt a lump on his throat he force it to go down.

"Your… grandfather is gone!" Klaus barely spoke in a whisper

"No…" She was shock who wouldn't be? She kept shaking her head

"This…isn't possible! I don't believe you!" She then turn around and ran as fast as she could away form there…tears falling down her cheeks…

_**Well I will end it here…since tomorrow school starts for me…anyway.. I know this is crappy n watnot but pls reviw and all….n I hope u enjoyed!**_


End file.
